


Run

by Clem_Marchal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clem_Marchal/pseuds/Clem_Marchal
Summary: 'If we get lost and find ourselves in a dark street, we're supposed to run back to Baker Street, aren't we ?' Pre-slash, may become slash if I continue it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My English Literature teacher asked my class to write a Sherlock fanfiction based on some pictures she gave us and this is the first idea that I got ( I didn't give her this, though, because my work partner wanted to write something else ). Tell me what you think !

The street was narrow and quite dark, the shape of the houses barely distinguishable even under the starry sky. The place seemed empty of life, and the rare passersby didn't linger, their steps echoing throughout the street as their feet hit the cobblestones, disturbing the queer quietness of the night.

'Why are we here, Sherlock ?' I asked. 'I thought we were supposed to go home.'  
'I'm bored.'  
'And ?'  
'Boredom is caused by a lack of stimuli to the brain. There has been no murder in two whole weeks, John ! That's absolutely horrible !'  
'And I still don't get why we're here.'  
'If we get lost and find ourselves in a dark street, we're supposed to run back to Baker Street, aren't we ?'  
'You're drunk.'  
'So are you. Wanna run ?'  
I looked around at the empty street, took his hand, and smiled.  
'Hell yeah.'

**Author's Note:**

> The picture we ( my work partner and I ) got was that of Kendall Place at night ( though really it could've been any street, really ).


End file.
